


A Warm Christmas Tale

by raerage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prankster Sam Winchester, Team Free Will, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raerage/pseuds/raerage
Summary: Finding it hard to sleep one night, Dean wakes up to a solemn Cas. They both have a heavy weight of sorrow on a rather cold night. Their company eases the burden and they feel the warmth of the Christmas season.





	A Warm Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This short and sweet fic was inspired by a comic I saw from artist @elicedraws (http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/post/179324184865/imagine-if-cas-was-feeling-lonelysad-in-the). The style of this comic is very cute. They are chibi-like, blushing throughout. The background is a nice mauve sort of color, so it's very calming to look at. !!! Panel descriptions: 1st: Cas is sitting at a table listening to the radio, wearing a trench-coat-beige sweater with white polka dots, a string of Christmas lights glowing a warm-white above in the background. 2nd: dean walks in wearing his gray robe and a shy smile on his face, cas looks up noticing him walk in. 3rd: the music notes from the radio change from black to white as they surround cas and dean, taking each other's hands as dean lifts cas to dance with him. 4th: the music notes change back to black, but continue to surround them. cas seems surprised to be holding dean's hand, their fingers intertwine. 5th: we see them both facing each other and smiling, dean's eyes are closed as he holds up cas' hands. cas looks up at dean, maybe a little bit nervous. they both seem very happy as the music plays. fin.

One cold, winter night, Dean woke up from a particularly bad dream. He laid in bed for a moment, in a cold sweat, until his breathing and mind calmed down. He began to hear the faint sound of Christmas music softly playing in, what sounded like, another room. In that moment, he immediately remembered the last half of pie Sam saved him after that atrocious party.

As he crept toward the fridge, the holiday music mysteriously grew more, and more, audible. Just as he could make out the words to the song, he noticed a warm glow of light emanating from the kitchen. He wiped the last bit of sweat from his brow, readying to face whatever ghosts have appeared in the bunker. Turning the corner, armed with only the belt of his favorite robe, he saw… Castiel.

Cas was deep in thought and hadn’t noticed Dean walk in. So, he quickly fixed his belt and ran a hand through his hair (catching a whiff of some B.O. he had no time to do anything about). Then he realized how sad Cas seemed to be, his eyes a little more solemn than usual. The song on the radio began to fade out as the dj announced a dedication: _for all the lonely souls braving another cold night alone this holiday season, this one’s for you…_ As a warm and steady song began playing, Cas sighed and shifted his feet.

Without thinking, Dean walked up and asked, “what’s with the long face?” He knew the answer, it was the same reason he awoke with a lump in his throat. Cas began trying to find an answer, but was interrupted by Dean commenting on the quality of the current song and asking him to dance. Before he knew what he’d said, Dean pulled him up into a hug and started dancing.

Neither of them knew how much they needed that. At first, they danced slowly, heart to heart. When an upbeat, jazzy tune came on, they interlaced their fingers… laughing and dancing. They both clumsily found the right moves for a comforting and thoroughly enjoyable moment together. Cas looked into his eyes, smiling and breathing heavily; Dean, smiling back with sparkles in his eyes... The next song seemed to jump out of nowhere, a simple piano classic…

They both turned back to each other, breath almost normal. Dean swallowed, nervously awaiting Cas’ words. Cas, also unsure of what to do next, licked his lips and took a deep breath. Somewhat abruptly, Dean suggested, on his way toward the fridge, “So, uh. How ‘bout some pie? We can share it-” trying not to make an obvious face as he opened the box to slightly less than half a pie… “That sounds great”, Cas said, knowing full well he would happily have only a bite, or two.

The best part of Christmas? Getting to cuddle up with your angel and watch the old, holiday shows until you’re both asleep. _Picture_ perfect, sound asleep in each other’s arms... Completely defenseless against a little brother with pure joy in his heart, seeing two adorable dorks snoring on the couch… 😘

**BONUS:** Sammy had sneakily brought in a few gifts to put under their tree. He quietly hung up the cute picture of Cas and Dean before heading out for a brisk morning run.


End file.
